Holiday (Markno)
by babu keluarga lee
Summary: Ini tentang Mark, Jeno dan kedua anaknya. (Markno couple)/Mark-Lee, GS!Jeno-Lee, Kid!Jisung-Park, Kid!Judy-Kim./OOC/Family/DLDR


\--

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Lee itu benar-benar tak bisa di katakan tenang, ada saja keributan disana, entah itu Judy yang berteriak karena Jisung menjahilinya dengan cara menarik karet rambut yang sudah di pasang cantik-cantik oleh Mama-nya, atau Jisung yang mengadu kesal karena Judy balik menjahilinya dengan menaruh slime berwarna hijau stabilo di dalam sandal rumah miliknya.

Lee Jeno, ibu kedua anak itu hanya bisa menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua anaknya jika keduanya sudah mulai saling mengadu dan menjahili satu sama lain. Berisik memang tapi hal itu membuat Jeno tersenyum, dia suka suasana ramai yang di ciptakan anak-anaknya.

"Mereka benar-benar berisik, morning Jen,"

Kecupan dari Mark di pipinya membuat Jeno segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk sup daging menjadi ke arah suaminya yang sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Sudah biasalah, walaupun berisik begitu mereka kan masih anak-anak juga, wajar.." kata Jeno setelah itu ia mengecup balik pipi laki-laki berambut hitam itu sekilas, "Morning too, by the way"

"Mama...!! Kak Jisung ganggu Judy menggambar!!" gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun itu berlari ke arah Jeno dan Mark untuk melapor kelakuan jahil sang kakak.

"Kenapa? Kakak ikut gambar di kertasmu hm?" tanya Jeno sambil merapikan rambut Judy poni Judy yang sudah berantakan, tapi kemudian tatanan itu kembali rusak karena Judy mengangguk terlalu keras.

"Iya, masa kakak gambar ayam di laut, kan seharusnya gambar ikan! Padahal Judy udah gambar laut bagus, huh, Judy kesel!" kaki mungil Judy sudah menghentak-hentak di lantai membuat Jeno dan Mark saling berpandangan lalu tertawa geli karena melihat putri bungsu mereka tengah ngambek.

"Yasudah, kamu gambar lagi saja, gambaranmu yang itu kasih ke kak Jisung," kata Mark memberi solusi, tapi Judy menggeleng tak setuju.

"Gak mau, Judy mau nya gambaran Judy yang sekarang!"

"Dek!! Kakak udah gambar ayam banyak nih!!!! Hahaha!!!" suara Jisung terdengar menggelegar, apalagi di telinga Judy, gadis kecil itu buru-buru berbalik dan berlari ke ruang tamu, tempat kakaknya dan alat menggambarnya berada.

"IH KAKAK JANGAN DONG!!"

Jeno terkekeh mendengar jeritan Judy, dia lalu duduk di kursi samping Mark dan mengambil sendok makan. "Hari ini jadi membawa mereka liburan di rumah Ibu, Mark?" tanya perempuan cantik itu sebelum akhirnya menyuapkan sesendok nasi dan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, mumpung seminggu ini aku libur kerja lagipula mereka berdua juga libur kenaikan kelas kan? Apa salahnya membawa mereka ke rumah kakek dan neneknya" kata Mark di akhiri dengan senyuman tipis.

Jeno mengangguk paham, dia menyendokkan nasi dan juga daging lalu menyodorkannya pada Mark, "Ayo, makan, aaa~" suruh Jeno, Mark menurut saja, dia membuka mulutnya dan menyambut suapan itu dengan senang hati.

"Seperti biasa makanan buatanmu sungguh enak," puji Mark di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Makan dulu baru bicara, Tuan Mark Lee..." kata Jeno sambil menusuk pipi Mark dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

Keduanya tertawa kecil dan mengabaikan suara Jisung dan juga Judy yang kembali beradu mulut di ruang tengah sana.

"Ayo! Ayo! Segera masuk ke mobil, nenek dan kakek kalian sudah menunggu!" seru Jeno pada kedua anaknya, Jisung dan Judy berlarian keluar sambil membawa tas ransel masing-masing di punggung mereka, keduanya ribut untuk masuk ke mobil merk jeep rubicon milik ayahnya yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah, Jisung membuka pintu itu dan membantu Judy untuk naik, yah karena Judy masih terlalu pendek untuk naik ke pijakan mobil rubicon, jadi Jisung membantu adik kecilnya itu.

"Hati-hati!" Jisung memberi peringatan pada Judy sambil memegangi tangannya, Jeno yang melihat kelakuan adik kakak itu membuatnya kembali tersenyum geli dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengabadikan momen itu. Untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Papa dimana, Ma?! Ayo pergi!! Judy kangen nenek!!" seru Judy heboh, tangannya sudah memukul-mukul pintu mobil itu.

"Iya sebentar sayang, kamu tunggu situ dulu sama kakak ya?"

Perempuan cantik berambut hitam pekat itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan suaminya tengah membawa beberapa barang yang belum di masukkan di mobil.

"Buah-buahan? Snack untuk Jisung dan Judy? Ponselmu? Dompetmu? Sudah semua?" tanya Mark beruntun, Jeno mengangguk mengiyakan lalu mengambil alih beberapa barang yang di bawa Mark.

"Sudah semua, tidak ada yang tertinggal, ponselmu, ponselku, dompet, kartu kredit, pakaian, makanan yang akan kita bawa untuk Ibu dan ayah sudah siap semua di mobil," jelas Jeno, "Ayo, anak-anakmu sudah tidak sabar bertemu nenek dan kakek nya"

Mark mengangguk mengikuti Jeno keluar rumah dan membiarkan istri cantiknya mengunci pintu rumah selagi dia memasukkan barang terakhir ke dalam bagasi mobil, di dalam mobil Mark bisa melihat kedua anaknya sedang dalam jam akur, lihat saja bagaimana kepala Judy bersandar pada pundak Jisung, kelihatannya gadis kecilnya itu tengah melihat Jisung bermain nintendo. Mulutnya itu tak jarang mengomeli kakaknya yang kalah bermain game.

Laki-laki berwajah bule itu menutup kembali pintu bagasi mobil dan berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi, dia masuk kesana dan menatapi satu persatu orang yang di sayanginya itu, "Oke, Mama, Kak Jisung sama Judy sudah siap kan? Gak ada yang kelupaan?" tanya Mark lagi pada ketiganya.

"Nggak ada, Pa! Ayo berangkaaattt!!!!!" seru Judy semangat, Judy memang selalu yang paling semangat kalau setiap pergi ke rumah orang tua Mark di Yeosodo.

Setelah mendengar seruan sang anak, Mark segera menginjak pedal gas dan membawa keluarga kecilnya itu pergi ke desa tempat ibu dan ayahnya tinggal sekarang.

Perjalanan 1 jam dari Seoul ke pelabuhan benar-benar di lewati mereka berempat dengan senang hati, terlebih Judy selalu bernyanyi lagu anak-anak dengan iringan tepukan tangan dari Jeno dan tak jarang juga Jisung ikut menimpali nyanyian sang adik membuat Judy sebal karena sang kakak merusak konser tunggalnya itu.

"Pa! Pelabuhannya sudah dekat belum?" tanya Jisung sambil sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan, dia menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang masih fokus dengan jalanan yang sedikit macet.

"Sebentar lagi, kak, itu lihat di depan" tunjuk Mark pada sebuah pintu masuk untuk menuju ke pelabuhan, Jisung dan Judy otomatis bersorak 'hore' bersama.

Setengah jam kemudian mobil keluarga lee sudah masuk ke dalam pelabuhan itu, selagi menunggu kapal feri yang akan membawa mereka ke Yeosodo bersandar di dermaga, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan memakan snack yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Yey risoles!!" Judy mengambil satu buah risol isi mayonaise, kornet dan beberapa isian lainnya dari bungkus yang di bawa Mark, gadis lucu itu memakannya lahap dengan senyum yang terus saja tercetak di wajahnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru sayang, lihat belepotan kan.." Jeno menghapus sisa mayonaise yang ada di ujung bibir Judy dengan tisu lalu mengusap sayang rambut hitam anaknya, "Oh ya, Nenek bilang nanti akan membuat sannakji," kata Jeno memberitahu, Mark menatapnya kaget.

"Beneran?"

"Iya, ibu bilang sendiri tadi, aku juga kaget kenapa ibu tiba-tiba mau bikin sannakji" jelas Jeno, Jisung mengerjapkan matanya bingung, sannakji? apa itu?

"Ma, sannakji itu apa?" tanya Jisung

"Sannakji itu kaki bayi gurita, kak, hiii Judy gak mau makan kaki gurita yang masih hidup" serobot Judy di akhiri dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya seolah-olah di depannya ada sepiring sannakji disana.

"Judy aja tau Kak, kamu kok nggak tau," ejek Mark sambil menyenggol lengan si sulung, Jisung merengut.

"Hih kan aku gak pernah ikut Mama ke pasar ikan, jadi wajar kalau aku gak tau," kata Jisung membela diri.

"Kamu nanti mau coba, kak?" tanya Jeno penasaran sambil menatap anak laki-lakinya.

"Gak tau, liat nanti gimana dulu, Ma, hehe"

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, kapal feri menuju Yeosodo sudah tiba dan sudah bersandar di dermaga, kini mobil keluarga Lee masuk ke dalam kapal bagian parkir kendaraan /apasi namanya.-./ dan keluarga itu keluar menuju ke lantai atas, tempat para penumpang beristirahat selama perjalanan.

Jeno memakaikan Judy jaket berwarna pink bergambar hello kitty itu di tubuh mungilnya lalu tak lupa juga memberi obat anti mabuk kepada kedua anaknya.

"Di minum kalau sudah duduk di dalam ya? Judy sini sama Mama, jangan jalan cepat-cepat nanti kamu hilang lho," kata Jeno sambil menyerahkan obat anti mabuk itu ke Jisung, ibu muda itu berjalan sedikit cepat dan meraih tangan mungil milik Judy sebelum anak itu benar-benar berlarian.

"Ayo sayang, kita duduk disana," ajak Mark, dia menunjuk bagian kosong yang ada di bagian pojok, untung saja hari ini penumpang tidak begitu banyak jadi di dalam pun juga tak sesak.

"Yey ke rumah Kakek! Ye! Ye! Ye! Ye!" seru Judy senang, dia duduk di samping Mamanya dan memintanya untuk mengikat rambutnya dengan ikat rambut bergambar hello kitty.

"Ma, nanti kalau di rumah nenek kita ke kebun ya? Judy mau melihat sayur yang Judy tanam sudah tumbuh apa belum, ya? ya?" pinta Judy bersemangat,

"Dan juga memancing! Aku ingin memancing bersama kakek, seperti tahun lalu!" imbuh Jisung yang tak kalah semangat dari adiknya, laki-laki yang sudah duduk di kelas 4 sekolah dasar itu kembali bercerita tentang pengalamannya memancing di Yeoseodo bersama Papa dan kakeknya.

"... lalu aku dapat ikan tuna besar kan, Pa? Aaa, aku ingin lagiii!!"

Judy berbinar mendengarnya, sebenarnya dia sudah tau tentang ikan tuna itu, tapi saat di ceritakan kembali oleh kakaknya barusan, rasanya ia seperti baru tau tentang hal itu. Excited.

"Woaaahh... nanti Kakak, Papa sama Kakek harus mancing ikan yang besar-besar, biar Mama sama Nenek yang masak, Judy gak sabar mau makan ikan" kata Judy senang. Membayangkan di rumah neneknya ada masakan seafood yang dia suka lalu teh manis, sup rumput laut, itu semua membuatnya jadi tak sabar untuk segera datang ke rumah neneknya, tapi dia ingat perjalanannya masih 7 jam lagi, Judy jadi sedikit sedih.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau di rumah nenek, main nintendo dan psp nya hanya waktu malam saja oke? Bagaimana?" tawar Mark meminta persetujuan pada Jisung dan juga Judy.

Jisung dan Judy berseru, "Oke!!"

"Lagipula kita kalau disana kan jarang main nintendo, ya kan, Dek?" Jisung menyenggol lengan adiknya, Judy mengangguk menyetujui apa yang kakaknya bilang barusan.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang kalian berdua minum obat anti mabuknya dulu lalu segera istirahat, perjalanannya masih 7 jam," kata Jeno memberi tahu, kedua buah hatinya itu segera menuruti apa katanya, Mark tersenyum melihat keluarga kecilnya itu, walaupun kadang kedua anaknya seringkali membuat berisik dengan kejahilan mereka tapi itu sebenarnya yang membuat suasana di keluarganya jadi menyenangkan.

bahagianya...

tbc/end?

 **end aja :")**

 ** _hallo!1!1! Aku kembali lagi._** ** _pa kabar selamat ulang tahun, mama ya?_** ** _maaf aku gak ngelanjutin itu, soalnya aku udah ga ada ide lagi mau gimana. Huhu, maafkan aku :(_** ** _dan.. karna aku gaenakan akhirnya aku bikin ff oneshoot mereka dengan genre keluarga, uhuy. Wqwq_** ** _Gak tau lah ya ini cerita begimana :'' nge bosenin kah? apa gimana? Semoga suka aja sih ya :')_**


End file.
